


I Think She Loved Me

by SatiricalDraperies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Ilmarien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: Eonwe and Ilmare reminisce about Arien.





	I Think She Loved Me

"Arien's really something, huh," Eonwë says. He leans back and looks up at the new sun, pupils contracting so he doesn't have to squint. "Y'know, I think she was into me. I mean, you were there. You'd know." 

Ilmarë smiles to herself. 

"I'd always see the two of you together. Did she ever mention me? That's what girls talk about, right, the guys they like? Man, she was…she was such a good time. I miss her already. Yeah, I know she's right there, but it's not the same.” He pauses for a moment, lost in thought. 

"Remember the good old days, the three of us together? We were lucky to have Arien. Who knows how much trouble I'd be in with Manwë without her to bail me out.” Eonwë rolls his eyes and laughs. 

"Was it ever awkward for you? Having to be the odd one out, the third wheel? Maybe it's different with your best friend. Even with Mairon, before, you know, we were never as close as you and Arien. You knew her better than anyone.” Eonwë blushes, an odd sight. “Did she ever…do you think she loved me?"

Ilmarë chuckles. She remembers singing with Arien before Eä, seeing the light of her soul for the first time. She remembers reaching out across the emptiness until finally holding on to something solid and real and finding Arien. She remembers the glow of her face reflected in the Trees, and she remembers their first kiss, when Varda placed the stars in the sky. Ilmarë remembers, and she smiles. 

"No," she says at last. "I think she loved me."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally got around to writing about my favorite space girlfriends. I haven't written anything outside of school for a while, so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I post Ilmarien art as well on Tumblr at https://couldve-been-me.tumblr.com/


End file.
